


To my future me 2012

by GIxGA



Series: To my future me [1]
Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: LeaderxLeader, M/M, NUVENTEEN, To my future me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA
Summary: Seungcheol receives a letter from his 7 year old self.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: To my future me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994056
Kudos: 5





	To my future me 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An mein zukünftiges Ich](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707869) by Lilli Finch. 



> I wrote that one 8 years ago. I was a really big fan of JRxSeungcheol =P  
> But we didn't really know about Seungcheol back than.
> 
> Hope you like it =)

"Seungcheol, you have mail," yelled Yu Sang and made Seungcheol groan in annoyance. "Come on go get it. Could be something from your parents”, JR mumbled on his shoulder. Seungcheol sighed again before wriggling out of JR's warm embrace and sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at JR. JR had opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at him. "Come on. And then hurry back here"

Seungcheol nodded, before he leaned down briefly to JR and breathed a kiss on his lips. Then he got up with a grin and walked out of the room. They had only been together for a few days and were still freshly in love. Seungcheol couldn't believe JR was with him yet.

But when shooting NU’EST's music video Face it had sparked between them. Even if the scenes were supposed to be provocative, they managed to make the whole thing look like "flirting around". At least that's how they were scolded. It had taken a while after that, but with the help of Yu Sang and Minhyun, they finally confessed their feelings.  
"Here Sleepyhead," Yu Sang grinned at him as he stepped into the kitchen. He handed him a letter.  
"Huh? My former elementary school?" Why did they write him a letter?  
"I got one too," said Yu Sang simply. He pointed to the unopened letter and shrugged at the question.  
Seungcheol looked indecisively at the letter until Yu Sang nudged him with a grin. "Don't you think there is someone missing you?"

Seungcheol blushed. He hurried back to JR with the letter. The others teased them. Or rather just him. JR stood above it. But he couldn't prevent himself from feeling a little uncomfortable. A real relationship was different from the usual flirtations. Besides, it was his first relationship. He still felt a bit overwhelmed. Normally he would have said something back to Yu Sang right now, but the relationship softened him. Seungcheol hoped that would pass as soon as they were together a little longer.

Seungcheol slipped back under the covers and felt JR's arms wrap around him. Immediately the teasing and the letter were forgotten and all he wanted was to lie there forever.

"Well what kind of letter did you get?"  
"Oh, the letter"

Seungcheol heard JR laugh. Seungcheol opened the letter. There were two pages. On the first page were a few words from his old class teacher.

_Hello Choi Seungcheol,_

_do you remember the task “Write a letter to the future you”? That was 10 years ago. For this reason, I am sending you your letter._

_Best regards_

“Oh, do I get to see a letter from the past you? How did Little Seungcheol wish to marry an idol?" JR laughed. Seungcheol did not reply but looked at the second page of the letter. Unfortunately, he no longer knew what he might have written, but he couldn't rule out that it would be embarrassing.

_Hello my future me,_

_I hope you achieved your goals and got rich and famous! That is the most important thing!!! A world star that will be known all over the world._

_I hope you will have a pretty cool hairstyle that the girls will love. Yu Sang says this is important._

_And you should have a really great girlfriend. I think girls are stupid, but dad says that will change. So, I want your girlfriend to be pretty cool. She should also be interested in music and not be like the other girls in my class who just giggle. Or maybe you'd better marry Yu Sang._

_I also want to have the fastest car in the world! Such a yellow one, that would be awesome. And a house of my own like grandma and grandpa. Maybe with a garden._

_And I want to have great friends. Which are all pretty cool too._

_And my greatest wish to you: I hope you met Santa Claus! Yu Sang claims he doesn't exist, but he's definitely wrong!_

_Your younger you_

_Choi Seungcheol, 7 years_

Seungcheol felt JR's laugh on his shoulder. "You were cute." Seungcheols cheeks burned. He must probably be bright red right now. JR looked at the letter again. “Well in 10 years you have achieved a lot. You may not be rich and famous yet, but you are well on your way there" JR sat up while reading. Now he looked thoughtfully at Seungcheol, who had also sat up. "In any case, you've done the point with the cool hairstyle," he continued through the letter. He did not mention Yu Sang.

It was pretty cute how Seungcheol was as a kid and what he wanted.  
"You don't have to go contin-"  
"I'm not exactly a girl" The grin on JR's face widened.

How Seungcheol loved it! If he wasn't making fun of him right now. “But I'm interested in music and I don't giggle all the time either. But maybe you still think Yu Sang is better?", JR asked playfully outraged and let the letter sink down a bit to look at Seungcheol. Seungcheols ears were already glowing, it was so uncomfortable for him. "You'd better write the car and the house on your next letter" Then the grin changed to a gentle smile. “You already have the great and cool friends. But ... Seungcheol seriously? Did you still believe in Santa Claus when you were 7? "

"Oh, just be quiet!"

Seungcheol grabbed the letter and held it so tight that JR could no longer read it. Did that have to be before him of all places? He was so embarrassed! They had just been together for a few days now and JR got such a bad image of him that he would certainly think he was stupid.

"That's not so bad, Seungcheol," said JR, more conciliatory. But Seungcheol was a bit upset. He hated it, but when he was in a bad mood, he couldn't just turn it off. "Seungcheol", JR tried again. But Seungcheol looked to the side and pouted a little. JR slowly withdrew the letter from Seungcheols hands. “Do you know what we're doing? We are both now writing a letter to our future self. Then in 10 years we'll both have something to laugh about, okay?" Seungcheols resistance crumbled a little, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

JR leaned over to him. He kissed Seungcheol, then looked into his eyes. "I used to want to be a superhero," he whispered. But he grinned. "You know I can't resist your grin?" Complained Seungcheol. JR laughed.

They sat down and wrote their letters without the other being able to see it. "So, and now let's show them to each other," said JR when they were finished. "What? No, never!” Seungcheol protested.  
"Now you're already freaking out, so we can make fun of it right now" Seungcheols upcoming protest stifled JR with another kiss. After another kiss, Seungcheol finally gave in and showed him his letter.

_Hello my future me,_

_I hope you have achieved the goals better now. I don't care now whether you own a car or a house. I hope you haven't changed too much in the 10 years. Or you did something about being quick sulky. I hate it!_

_I hope you are still friends with the others, and you haven't grown apart._

_I hope you are still happy with the music and don't regret it. That would be a shame._

_And I hope you're still with JR. If not, find him and clear that up again!_

_Choi Seungcheol, 17 years_

JR read the letter through in silence. Only a smile graced his lips. He silently handed Seungcheol his own letter.

_Hello my future me,_

_I hope you are happy! No matter what you've achieved so far or what you've experienced. It doesn't matter as long as you're happy._

_Only one thing is more important. Stay with Seungcheol! That is the most important thing!_

_Kim Jonghyun, 17 years_

The letter fluttered to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> A second Oneshot will be following. A third series was planned, but I don't know if I will write it...
> 
> If you wanna tell me - did you have to write such a letter? I sadly didn't. I just know what I wanted to do for working when I was a child xD


End file.
